


Turning Tables

by abusing_sarcasm (Camden)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camden/pseuds/abusing_sarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to forge a friendship with Kurt, Dave invents a sex life that exists only in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=23302370#t23302370) from the glee_kink_meme at LJ.

**Turning Tables**

 **Kurt Hummel-Hudson wants to be friends on Facebook.**

Dave lets the email sit in his inbox for nearly twenty-four hours. It's not because he wants Kurt to think he's so popular and busy that he can't be bothered to respond to friend requests right away, either. Well, not entirely.

It's mostly because he's not sure how people will respond when they see _Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky are now friends_ on their feeds. After obsessing all day though, he realizes that's mostly Hummel's problem. Dave de-friended almost everyone from McKinley after he transferred. Clean slate and all that. And none of his friends at North Central know who Kurt is. The only person who might even raise an eyebrow is Azimio, but Dave came out to him months ago. Any trouble Azimio gives him will be of the 'Karofsky and Hummel sitting in a tree' variety, which will be annoying – and embarrassing as it still hits painfully close to home – but nothing Dave can't deal with.

So with no real excuse not to, Dave accepts the request.

Which turns out to be a bad move, because ninety percent of what Kurt posts about is his boyfriend, Blaine, and how much he loves him. Dave hovers his mouse over the option to hide Kurt at least once a day, especially when some nauseating thread consisting of Kurt and Bland flirting back and forth over thirty separate comments shows up, but he can't ever pull the trigger because he's pathetic and seeing Kurt's profile picture improves his day to a sad degree.

One night, after seeing Kurt's third sappy 'I love my boyfriend!' post of the day, Dave snorts and types in, "At least the hickey is in a place where my parents can't see it," with no further explanation. It's tame compared to a lot of the stuff his friends post, but Dave never says anything even remotely adult, so he immediately gets a bunch of comments from his football teammates offering him virtual high fives and asking who the unlucky lady is.

Azimio texts him saying, "If u finally banged a dude I do not want to hear about that shit. But you go boy or whatever."

Shaking his head at himself for being an idiot, Dave gets off the computer and goes to do some homework. After the debacle that was junior year, his GPA needs a lot of repairing if he's going to get into a decent college.

After whipping through some math and begrudgingly reading some poems, he gets back on the computer to check his email before bed. There's a message from Kurt. Holding his breath, Dave reads:

  


Dave reads the words three times before he even processes them. He's not sure what to react to first. The obvious is the idea that Kurt has had sex with Blaine. That makes him feel almost violently jealous and also a little turned on. The deeper point is that Kurt wants to talk about sex. With Dave. His gut reaction, due to the violent jealousy, is to tell Kurt to go fuck himself – or _Blaine_ \- and never speak of it to Dave again. He's not sure if he can handle hearing about Blaine's hands all over Kurt's body.

The little shiver he gets at that thought brings him to the other side of the coin, though. If he can suffer through the Blaine stuff, he could get to hear about _Kurt having sex_. Kurt could tell him all the things he likes to do, all the things he likes having done to him, in vivid detail. The very idea has Dave's dick hard and his palms sweaty.

That makes his choice for him right there. He clicks reply before he realizes the obvious problem: He _isn't_ sexually active. Kurt isn't going to talk to him about sex if he thinks Dave is just a creepy pervert who wants to get off on hearing about _his_ sex life. Kurt wants to talk to a _peer_. Another gay kid who is navigating the murky waters of fucking boys. Which Dave is not.

He leans his head against his hand and makes a split decision.

  


Dave pauses, feeling like an idiot. Should he say 'hooked up?' Should he be more specific and say 'fucked?' Or is that too… dirty? He's been assuming that 'sexually active' means full-on penetration, but Hummel's kind of a priss. To him, sex could mean handjobs. He decides to keep it vague and let Kurt fill in the details. Returning to his message, he types:

  


He reads it over twenty or thirty times before finally hitting send. Taking several deep breaths, Dave tries to reassure himself. It's not like he hasn't watched a ton of porn. He knows _about_ sex. The potential problem is that Kurt is kind of girly and might want to know more about Dave's feelings than any sex acts. But their experiences – well, Kurt's real experiences and Dave's hypothetical ones – would be very different, regardless. Surely _making love_ to your hobbit of a boyfriend is going to produce feelings unlike those from hooking up with some guy you meet at a bar. So Kurt can't know if Dave is lying. There's no way. Dave just has to hang on to that.

~*~

  


  


  


  


  


  


Dave sits back and marvels at the disaster his life has become. Not only was Kurt not even the tiniest bit interested – let alone jealous – at Dave's made-up date with an older man, but his information – which any idiot could have gleaned from watching porn – enabled Kurt to have amazing sex with Blaine. Amazing sex that involved rimming.

Basically, the hobbit got to eat Kurt's ass and then fuck him into oblivion, and it's all Dave's fault.

How badly can one plan backfire, honestly?

~*~

Dave is all steeled to spend the rest of his natural life hearing about Kurt's fabulous sex life with Blaine, but the next day, he gets another message with a much different tone.

  


Dave waits several hours with no response. He thinks about calling Kurt a few times, but he's not sure what he should say. He's not even sure how he should feel. He's undeniably excited at the idea of Blaine and Kurt breaking up, but it also scares him, since Kurt being available would make things stunningly real.

If Kurt were free, Dave would have to face up to his crush, think about whether or not to ask Kurt out, deal with the fact that Kurt thinks he's kind of a slut if he _does_ ask him out. His safe little bubble is on the verge of popping.

He's nearly at the end of his rope when he gets a response that puts the nail in the Kurt-and-Blaine coffin.

  


Shit? Meet fan.

Dave's suddenly having trouble breathing. He'd expected his offer of violence to be met with a laugh or maybe acceptance, but he'd never in a million years expected this. Kurt Hummel, asking to sleep with him.

It should be the best thing that's ever happened to him, but it's all predicated on a lie. Kurt is asking him to have dirty-wrong rebound sex because he thinks Dave is a whore. He thinks Dave goes out to the bar and picks up guys and fucks them, so why would it matter if he fucked Kurt? In Kurt's mind, he'd just be another notch on Dave's bedpost and Dave would just be a distraction.

He's just worked his way up to a full-on panic when his phone starts ringing. He jumps about a foot in the air before managing to grab it. It's Kurt.

"Hello?"

"David? Did you get off the computer? Or did I overstep?" Kurt's tone is too deliberately casual, and Dave can tell he's forcing it. Kurt must be nervous that he offended Dave, which is just really too much.

"No, I uh…" He takes a breath, trying to figure out what to say. "I just didn't know if you were serious."

"Deadly serious. I can't think of anything Blaine would hate more, honestly. Wait, I don't mean…"

"No, it's cool," Dave says, clearing his throat. "Roll in the hay with the big bully who's the exact opposite of your pampered poodle of a boyfriend. Perfect revenge. I totally get it."

"It's not just that. You're my friend, and I…"

"Kurt?" Dave interrupts, before he can lose his nerve. "My parents both work until six. Come over."

"Yes. Okay," Kurt says, sounding strangely detached. "An hour? I… I have to wait for Finn to leave."

Dave wants to shower anyway, so he says, "An hour. See you then."

They hang up, and Dave texts Kurt his address before getting in the shower. When he's as clean as humanly possible, he gets out and dresses in fresh clothes.

He still has half an hour before Kurt is due to arrive, and he's freaking the fuck out. Taking a deep breath, he grabs his phone again and dials.

"Az? You alone?"

"Are you hitting on me? I already told you, I don't swing that way."

"I just mean can you talk about something personal?" Dave asks, shaking his head fondly.

"Sure. Is it some gay shit?"

"Yeah," Dave admits. "So, Kurt Hummel is coming over here. For sex."

Azimio exhales noisily into the phone. "I should get some kind of award for putting up with this. This is some above and beyond type shit right here."

"Az, focus! So here's the problem. I kind of told him that I've done it before. Like, a lot. But I haven't."

"So? You've been making an ass of yourself over this guy for years. He should be used to you being an ass by now. Just tell him."

"It's not that simple! He just broke up with his boyfriend. He wants to come over for, like, dirty rebound sex."

"Okay, you _gotta_ stop talking. Anyway, the way I see it, this is gonna go one of two ways. One, you can just jump his bones and hope he doesn't notice that you don't know what the fuck you're doing. Or two, you can tell him the truth when he gets there and then you can talk it out like a couple of homos. No offence. Me, I'd go with door number one. Cuz door number two, you probably aren't gonna get to fuck him. And I know you want to."

"Yeah, that's the problem, though," Dave says, struggling to keep the whine out of his voice. "If I do the first option, I might get to do it once. Maybe even more than once. But I won't ever get to have a relationship with him. If I ever want a chance to be with him, I have to tell him the truth before we do anything."

"Dude, that's the gayest thing you've ever said, and a minute ago you told me you were plannin' to fuck a dude in the ass. And those are _still_ the gayest words you ever said."

"You're really not helpful."

"Think about who you're askin' here. As ya boy, it's my job to get you laid, not get you gay-married to some skinny boy with an attitude problem. Your dick is my business. Your heart and shit is _not_ my business. Call your mama with that noise, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Dave says, a little dejected.

"Hey, good luck, though, man."

"Thanks, Az," Dave tells him, hanging up the phone. Despite Azimio's lack of sympathy, just talking it out has been helpful. It does come down to dick versus heart, and despite his supreme desire to have sex with Kurt Hummel, Dave is pretty sure which one he's going to have to pick.

That's reinforced when he opens the door and Kurt is standing on his porch, looking incredible. It's only been a few weeks since they saw each other at the bar, but Dave's struck anew by the delicate planes of Kurt's face, the quick way he moves his hands, even the silly feminine sweater thing he's wearing.

Swallowing hard, Dave says, "Come on in."

Kurt looks as nervous as Dave feels, which makes things a little easier. Dave has the best of intentions, really he does, but as soon as he locks the door, Kurt is on him, pressing his narrow body up against Dave and leaning in to touch their lips together.

Dave isn't so pathetic that he doesn't know how to _kiss_ , and he backs Kurt right up against the door, pinning him in place and taking his sweet time tasting his mouth. He knows they're both thinking about the first time they kissed, but, for Dave at least, that makes it feel like redemption.

He's got no time for reflection, though, as things are moving almost frighteningly quickly. Kurt has both hands up Dave's shirt and Dave's fingers are toying with Kurt's belt before Dave puts on the brakes. "Wait. Wait, I have to say something."

"David, I didn't really come here to talk," Kurt says, getting up in his space again.

"Not in the living room," Dave says, merely grasping for an excuse to stop. He grabs Kurt's hand and leads him up the stairs. Kurt is distracted enough by the change of scenery that Dave can finally get his attention.

"I have to say something. I… I'm a virgin."

Kurt pauses in his perusal of Dave's room and looks at him with one eyebrow almost touching his hairline. "Excuse me?"

"I've never had sex with anyone before. Like, at all."

"That's not… What about…? You _lied_?" Kurt asks, a range of emotions playing on his expressive face.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. I know it was stupid, but…"

"Why?"

Dave cringes away from the betrayal in Kurt's voice. "Because I wanted an excuse to talk to you and that's what you wanted to talk about."

Kurt snorts. "That's ridiculous."

"I know."

"You started it by implying that you were with someone."

"I know," Dave says again. "But you were always posting about Blaine and I was… jealous."

"Jealous? That I had a boyfriend?"

Dave can't quite meet Kurt's eyes as he admits, "No, I was jealous of _him_. For being with you."

"You…? Still? After everything…?"

Dave risks a look at Kurt's face, and finds it's surprisingly tender. He also looks quite pleased with himself, honestly. Dave should have known that declarations of love would get him far with a guy who has an ego like Kurt's. He's not sure what to say that doesn't sound totally cheesy, though. He settles for, "Yeah, still."

Kurt takes a few steps toward Dave, closing the gap between them. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

Dave can't respond, though, because Kurt is touching his face and then leaning in to kiss him again. Dave backs him up to the bed and they tumble onto it, the kisses turning intense again quickly.

Dave has a leg in between Kurt's and he can feel Kurt's hard-on against his thigh. It's the farthest he's ever gone with anyone and he's just praying that Kurt isn't going to change his mind. Then Kurt is pushing him back, and Dave sits up, panicking. "Sorry, I…"

Kurt cuts him off with a finger over his mouth. "So… All that 'advice' you gave me? Where did it come from? Google?"

"Mostly porn," Dave mumbles around Kurt's finger.

"So it turns out _I'm_ the experienced one?"

Dave nods.

"That's really sort of delicious, isn't it?," Kurt asks, almost to himself. "Want me to give you some lessons?" Kurt's normally prim smile looks sort of feral all of a sudden, and before Dave can do more than exhale lustily against Kurt's hand, Kurt is pushing him back against the bed and straddling his hips.

Kurt pops the button on Dave's jeans and slides down his zipper, all the while holding Dave's gaze. "I thought I was going to come over here and get worked over. But I guess this is just as good a distraction. Maybe even better."

"Kurt, I don't…"

"Shhhhh. I do."

With that, Kurt pulls Dave's pants open and gets his cock out, deftly tucking the waistband of his boxers down and out of the way. Dave had been completely unprepared for how it would feel to have another person – especially Kurt Hummel – touching his dick. "Oh fuck," he pants, trying to arch up into Kurt's hand.

Kurt is smaller than Dave, but his weight on Dave's thighs is more than enough to keep him pinned in the place Kurt wants him. Dave wants badly to run his hands over Kurt's legs, but he keeps his fists down on the bed, not sure what's allowed.

Kurt jerks him in slow, easy strokes, like he knows if he does too much, Dave will spunk all over the place. He's entirely too close already and is almost definitely going to embarrass himself.

Just as he has that thought, Kurt slides down a bit and bends over, putting the head of Dave's cock in his mouth. Seeing those pretty lips around him, watching Kurt look up to meet his eyes with a mouthful of cock is just too much.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna…"

Kurt doesn't move away as Dave had expected. Instead, he does some amazing thing, sucking and bobbing, squeezing him through the most intense orgasm of Dave's life. When Kurt finally does sit up, he's swiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Did you just… _swallow_?"

Kurt laughs at him, good naturedly, but still definitely at Dave's expense. Dave's too wrung out to be embarrassed, though. "You're welcome," Kurt says.

"I didn't… I mean, I just didn't know people really, like…"

"You have so much to learn," Kurt tells him in a manner that would be annoying if Dave weren't totally in love with him at this moment.

"Yeah, Mr. Expert? Why don't you teach me something else?" Dave teases, risking a tentative touch of Kurt's calves.

Kurt shifts on top of Dave, drawing himself up haughtily. "Well, you've been a rather selfish lover so far, David. I think I'd be remiss if I didn't teach you how to please me. You can touch me, you know. I'm not some china doll."

Dave slides his hands up Kurt's legs, feeling the taut muscles under the soft material of his pants. "I didn't know if you'd want me to…"

"I came over here to have sex with you," Kurt says, impatiently grabbing Dave's hand and pulling it up until Dave has no choice but to grab Kurt's ass. "I figured that would involve you touching me."

"I know, but…"

"I realize we have a complicated history, but particularly with this recent shift in the balance of power, I feel motivated to move past it." He reaches down to bring Dave's other hand to his other cheek so Dave is full-on cupping his ass, which is, sadly, something of a dream come true for Dave.

"Would you like me to tell you that you can touch me wherever you want?" Kurt asks, his voice dropping an octave as Dave sinks his fingers into the soft flesh. "Or maybe you shouldn't be allowed to touch anything until I say you can. Would you like that? Me telling you what to do? I would like to see if you can be a good boy and follow directions," Kurt muses, almost more to himself than to Dave.

Dave groans. He's starting to get hard again and is having trouble putting his thoughts into words. "Whatever you want," he pants. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Mmmm. And isn't that delicious?" Kurt asks, again, almost to himself.

To Dave's dismay, he dismounts neatly, swinging one long leg over Dave. Before Dave can protest the loss, though, Kurt gestures impatiently for Dave to join him. "I think you should start by undressing me."

He says it like it's an order Dave might have trouble following instead of the single best sentence anyone's ever said. Dave hurries to tuck his dick back into his pants and stand up, facing Kurt. He gets his hands into the hem of Kurt's sweater and lifts it over his head, trying to be gentle and respect the fabric, since he's sure that mangling his ensemble is a good way to get Kurt to apply the brakes.

Kurt's hair is a little mussed now and Dave reaches up to smooth it back into place without even thinking about it. Kurt doesn't protest the gesture, though. "My shirt?" he asks, somewhat impatiently.

Dave goes to work on the buttons with relish, examining each inch of creamy skin that's revealed. His dick has gone from mere renewed interest to full-on throbbing hardness and he hasn't even seen any good parts yet. He's pretty sure this experience is going to be the death of him.

When the shirt is unbuttoned, he slides it off Kurt's shoulders, draping it over the desk chair along with the sweater. "Pants?" Kurt says, and Dave realizes his breathing has gone a bit raggedy, too. Dave pops the button and slides the zipper, letting them pool to the floor in a swift of soft fabric. Kurt's erection is straining against the front of his tight black briefs, and Dave reaches for the waistband without waiting for an order.

"I think you could do a better job if you get on your knees first," Kurt says. Dave can tell he's losing some of his control because his voice has gone high again, thin and reedy with his breathlessness.

Dave's mouth floods with saliva as he drops to the carpet. He's jerked off thinking about blowjobs and Kurt a million times, but it's usually Kurt on his knees in Dave's fantasies. He doesn't usually picture himself submitting to Kurt this way, although he's pretty sure that this memory will have a starring role in all his future masturbatory exploits because it's shockingly hot to be down on his knees for Kurt.

Swallowing hard, Dave pulls the underwear down, getting his first in-person look at an erection that isn't his own. He wants to touch it, to stroke it, to put it in his mouth and do… well, _something_ to it. But that's the problem – he's not sure where to begin.

"Touch me," Kurt commands, his voice under control now.

"I don't…" Dave begins, scared he'll make a fool of himself. "I mean, what do you like?"

Kurt runs his fingers through Dave's hair, scratching his scalp a bit. Dave arches into it pathetically before he reigns himself in. "Start with your hand. You should know how to do this. I'm sure you've jerked off plenty."

"Yeah," Dave breathes, wrapping Kurt's dick in his fist and stroking gently. The angle is all wrong, but the grip and pull is similar enough that he feels confident doing this.

"Did you think about me while you did it?"

"All the fuckin' time," Dave admits shamelessly, stroking harder.

"Pervert," Kurt says, but he's smiling and petting Dave's hair like he's a good boy. "Why don't you suck me now?" When Dave hesitates a little, Kurt's smile gets more predatory. "It's your first time, isn't it? Fitting. You were my first kiss. Did you know that? With a boy, I mean. And now I'm going to be your first blowjob."

It kind of sucks that Dave wasn't Kurt's first, too, but he figures it's penance for the way he treated Kurt. He didn't deserve it. But Kurt deserves to take from Dave, so Dave leans forward and puts his mouth around Kurt's cock, giving it a firm suck. It's not difficult to find a rhythm once he gets used to the feel of it in his mouth. He's surprised how much it makes him drool and he hopes Kurt doesn't think he's gross.

Kurt doesn't seem bothered, though, since he's got his head thrown back, the cords of his neck standing out in stark relief, and both hands clenched in Dave's hair.

Dave concentrates on keeping his lips nice and tight and not getting his teeth involved, but it's tiring work and his jaw and even his tongue hurt after only a few minutes. Finally, he has to take a break, and he sits back on his heels, wiping the back of his mouth with one hand while he gasps for breath.

"Nice work, especially for a beginner," Kurt says conversationally, like they're talking about something totally innocent rather than cocksucking.

"Thanks," Dave says. He means to say it sarcastically, but it comes out as more of a croak.

Kurt cocks his head like he's considering his next move. He kicks his underwear off his ankle and stands there naked, idly stroking his cock. Dave can't get enough of looking at him. He's more muscular than most people would probably suspect from seeing him in his clothes, but still very thin and lithe. It makes Dave a little self-conscious about his own body, especially his hairy chest and the few extra pounds he's carrying in the middle.

As if Kurt can read his mind, he says, "You're definitely overdressed right now. Why don't you get your clothes off?"

"Then what?" Dave asks as he stands, merely to distract Kurt from watching him take his shirt off.

"Then I was thinking maybe I'd fuck you."

Dave had been in the middle of removing a sock and he nearly falls over when Kurt says that. He might just mean it in the general sense of 'I'm going to have sex with you,' but Dave is pretty sure he phrased it that way on purpose. "You mean, you want to… do me?"

"Yes, that was what I meant. You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?"

Dave snorts at that. He's pretty sure he wouldn't have a problem with anything Kurt wanted to do to him as long as they both got off in the end. "Um, no, I'm pretty sure I'm fine with anything that involves us having sex."

"Oh, good. I'll remind you of that if I ever feel like bringing out the whips and chains."

Dave starts to laugh until he gets an image in his mind of Kurt, naked and brandishing a whip, and then it doesn't seem too comical. "Do you have a whip?" he asks, only half joking.

"Pervert," Kurt accuses again, but he comes to stand in front of Dave, reaching out to touch his chest. "Mmmm… Bear cub, huh?"

Dave ducks his head shyly. "Sorry, I'm…"

"You're fine," Kurt interrupts brusquely. "More than fine. Now do you have a condom? And lube? I probably should have asked sooner, but I was assuming you were experienced, and…"

He hadn't thought that though, either, but luckily Dave had made a trip to the drugstore when he first started visiting the gay bar, just so he'd be prepared for any eventuality, and he's got a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in his bedside table. "No, it's cool. I have stuff," he says, turning to retrieve the items from the drawer.

"Now, since you're a virgin, I think it would be easier if you got on your hands and knees," Kurt says, getting that air of superiority back. "Have you ever done this yourself? Fingers, toys, what-have-you?"

Dave feels himself flush at that. He's stuck his finger in his ass when he's jerked off – what guy hasn't? – but nothing more than that. He's suddenly a little afraid. He wonders if Kurt was afraid the first time he did this. He doesn't want to ask now, but he wishes he knew. "Um, just one finger. Nothing bigger than that," he says, realizing Kurt's been waiting for the answer.

Kurt smirks a little and motions for him to turn around. "Okay, on the bed. Don't worry, I've got you."

Dave would roll his eyes, but he doesn't mind Kurt's condescension. It's kind of hot letting Kurt work him over. And he does feel safe with Kurt, silly as that may sound. He's pretty sure that Kurt isn't doing this as some elaborate revenge scheme.

That said, he feels self-conscious as hell getting on the bed on his hands and knees. Kurt follows him immediately, though, stroking his back and his sides, touching him as if he actually wants to touch. He can feel Kurt's hard-on nudging against his thigh, and it reminds him that Kurt _does_ actually want this, is excited for it, even. That helps him relax more, which is probably the only thing that keeps him from screaming like a woman when Kurt spreads his ass open and licks right over his hole with no preamble.

"Fuck, Kurt," he manages through his clenched teeth.

Kurt merely murmurs something soothing that Dave can't quite understand in his addled state and licks him again. Within seconds, Dave's worldview narrows to the tiny area of flesh that Kurt is… Well, Dave doesn't even know how to describe it. It makes him want to squirm out of his skin, but it doesn't tickle, per se. It's also making his dick rock hard and making him spread his legs in a way that's way more slutty than he ever imagined himself acting. But whatever. It feels fucking _great_.

And the fact that it's _Kurt_ is just driving him mad with lust. He doesn't even take note of Kurt inserting a finger, but before he knows it, he's rocking back and forth on Kurt's finger wantonly, asking for more in a voice he hardly recognizes as his own.

He startles a bit as Kurt dribbles lube down over his finger, spreading it around and in, and when he adds a second finger, it burns a little. It's nothing Dave can't handle, though, and nothing short of life-threatening could make him back out. Because he's having sex with Kurt. Not in the way he ever imagined, either, but somehow it's better this way. The role reversal feels like what they need.

Dave used to use his size and his strength to intimidate Kurt, but now Kurt is using his mouth and his hands to subdue Dave, to dominate him.

"I need you," Dave pants, meaning it so many different ways.

Kurt makes a pretty little noise and pulls his fingers out, drizzling more lube down Dave's crack as he goes. Dave can hear the condom packet tear and after a couple of breathless seconds, something blunt and a little squishy is pushing at his entrance.

 _This is it_ , he thinks. _I'm losing my virginity. For real. To Kurt Hummel._

He bears down and breathes through it as Kurt aims carefully and slides inside, inch by inch. It burns much more than the fingers, and he clenches his fists in the sheets, but it feels… _fulfilling_. He feels whole and… kind of perfect.

Kurt holds his hips in a death grip, fingertips pushing little round bruises into Dave's flesh, which is really the only indication that Dave has that Kurt is as affected by this as Dave is. Kurt is strangely silent above him, and Dave realizes he's not saying anything either. Suddenly desperate to hear Kurt's voice, Dave says the first thing that comes to mind, which is, "Yeah, god, fuck me."

Kurt moans then and says, "You like that? You like getting filled with my cock?"

And who would have thought Kurt Hummel was into dirty talk? But it's beautiful and perfect, his prissy little high-handed attitude putting Dave in his place while Dave writhes and takes it bent over on his hands and knees. Everything about it is just so fucking hot.

"Yeah, fuck yeah. Do it harder. Make me feel it, Hummel. I'm not a fucking girl. Give it to me."

Kurt speeds up his thrusts, sliding smoothly in and out of Dave's body and Dave has to brace himself against the headboard to keep from smashing his face in. "Take it, yes, just like that. I never thought you'd… You're so good for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," Dave moans, so pleased to be good for Kurt. His cock is rock hard and he's on the verge of coming untouched. His balls are heavy and aching, and he adjusts his grip on the headboard so he can reach down and stroke himself.

"Yesss," Kurt hisses. "Get off for me."

Desperate to please, Dave strokes harder. It doesn't take much, and a few pulls later, he's spurting all over his sheets. He can feel himself clench around Kurt's cock as he comes and it feels fucking _incredible_ to come that way. His roar is so loud that he barely hears Kurt's echo as he snaps his hips hard against Dave's and comes as well.

Arms shaky from bearing his weight, Dave collapses into his own wet spot, and Kurt slides down on top of him, breathing heavily in his ear. After a few heated seconds, Kurt pulls out, and Dave whines a little at the loss. "Sorry," Kurt murmurs, getting off the bed. "Did that hurt?"

"No, it was perfect," Dave breathes, rolling over. The towel from his shower is still in a pile on the floor and Dave grabs it, swiping half-heartedly at his stomach before passing it off to Kurt to clean himself up.

"It's okay if it did. My first time hurt."

"No, it was great, I swear. It was good that you knew what to do. It was good for you, right?"

Kurt smiles a little and turns back to Dave, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. "Yes, perfect."

After a few kisses, Kurt pulls back and says, "That was my first time, too, in a way. I never did that before."

Dave grins. "I'm honored."

"Oh shush," Kurt says, coloring slightly.

"No, I meant it. I don't mind that you were with someone else, but I like that there's something that's all mine."

Kurt smiles genuinely at that, but he says, "You're kind of a dork, David Karofsky."

Dave shrugs and leans in to kiss Kurt again. He's feeling far too happy to quibble about something that's clearly the truth anyway.

 **Epilogue**

  


~The End


End file.
